


all i want for christmas is you

by Lysippe



Series: The Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff-A-Thon [7]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hecate is a stubborn child, but also can't say no to Pippa, day 7: ice skating, the fluff in this has fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysippe/pseuds/Lysippe
Summary: When Pippa had suggested that they go ice skating, Hecate’s immediate reaction had been a decisive and vehement no. But Pippa had begged and wheedled and persisted (you’ve never ice skated before, you don’t know that you don’t like it) and promised 'only just for a little while Hiccup, and then I’ll warm you right up, I promise.'





	all i want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the second fluffiest piece I wrote for this challenge, but don't quote me on it. Coming in on the heels of what I wrote for 'gifts' though, I feel like I needed a break lol.

When Pippa had suggested that they go ice skating, Hecate’s immediate reaction had been a decisive and vehement _no_. But Pippa had begged and wheedled and persisted ( _you’ve never ice skated before, you don’t_ know _that you don’t like it_ ) and promised _only just for a little while Hiccup, and then I’ll warm you right up, I promise_.

And Hecate had rolled her eyes, not at all swayed by Pippa’s attempts at persuasion. But Pippa had followed up with the sort of drawn-out _pleeeeease_ that Hecate most commonly associated with children trying to get out of doing work, not with grown women attempting to convince someone to go ice skating on a frozen pond in the dead of winter. And somehow, in a most unfortunate turn of events, Hecate’s resolve had weakened. The words _only for an hour_ had slipped out unbidden, and Pippa’s face had lit up too brightly and far too quickly for Hecate to take it back.

Which was how she had found herself here, in this position, balancing precariously on the ice as Pippa held both of her hands, skating backwards in front of her, eyes bright and cheery.

And Hecate had tried - not very hard, admittedly, but the effort had been present - to give ice skating a chance. Tried for Pippa, for the sake of being able to say she had, for her own curiosity, even.

But the unfortunate truth was, Hecate hated nearly everything about ice skating.

She hated the way the skates fit on her feet, how painfully constricting they were. The way she stumbled about like forward momentum was a completely new concept to her, arms flailing in a vain attempt at steadying herself, trying to gain traction on a surface so clearly not meant for human feet. The way the icy wind stung her throat with every breath, making her eyes tear up against her will, the feeling like needles pricking into her exposed skin.

She hated the way Pippa laughed at her, gentle and not at all unkind, but laughter nonetheless, as her feet slid out from underneath her, once again refusing to do her bidding. She hated the fact that Pippa felt the need to stay back with her at all, when Hecate knew without question that Pippa herself was a more than adequate skater. The way that made her feel more like a burden on Pippa’s hobby, like this was yet another way in which Hecate held her back, would always hold her back. The insecurities this line of thought dragged up, and how utterly ridiculous that was.

And Hecate had voiced this concern, soft and frustrated, after taking a fall that had resulted in her landing far harder on her tailbone than her speed should have allowed, taking Pippa down along with her. Had let out an aggravated sigh, a huff that came out far more petulant than she was comfortable with, and said, “I don’t know why you dragged me out here. You cannot possibly be having any more fun than I am.”

Pippa had ceased all attempts at getting back on her feet, crouched back down, and shaken her head, the ends of her hair flying out from under her pink knit hat. “Hiccup,” she said very seriously, the lines of a frown creasing her forehead slightly. “You aren’t holding me back from anything, you never are. I invited you here because I wanted to _share_ this with you. And I appreciate you giving it a try. It doesn’t have to be for you, I’m not upset or offended. I’m just grateful that… that you were gracious enough to do it anyway.”

And Hecate, remembering her initial refusal, how stubbornly she had clung to the idea that this was something she had absolutely no desire to do, couldn’t help the slight feeling of guilt that rose up within her, couldn’t help her shame at not realizing, not thinking to consider that this was Pippa’s attempt at sharing a part of her life with Hecate.

Because in truth, as much as Hecate genuinely desired to never go ice skating again, she had managed to find one thing about the experience that she didn’t hate. One thing, in fact, that she quite loved about it. One thing that, if she were being completely honest, made all the difference.

She loved the unbridled joy on Pippa’s face, as she twirled and gilded effortlessly over the ice, skating circles around Hecate, her cheeks pink from the cold and her breath visible in puffs in front of her face. The softness of her smile as she returned, breathing just a little heavily, eyes bright as the sun on the cold, clear day, and grasped Hecate’s hand once more, leaning in. Balancing her.

Giving her warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on Tumblr @ thebestdressedrebelinhistory


End file.
